


The Amount of Chaos

by HanjyWanjy



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Blood", Blond Eyes, Chaos, Dream Smp, Hybrid AU, Hybrid! Phil, Hybrid! Tubbo, MA FIRST BOOK, Mother forkin' Pork, Poor Phil has to suffer, Pork in Fork, Potion of Adoption, Techno hates orphans because of Tubbo, Weird Shit, Weird ingredients are needed for potions, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjyWanjy/pseuds/HanjyWanjy
Summary: The amount of chaos that one orphan can bring in such a short amount of time is quite remarkable, considering that this child has a very chaotic personality :3I am a wattpad writer yet here I am :).
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapita 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Tubbox  
> -Sleepy Bois Chaos  
> -B l o o d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADZA IS HERE! >:3  
> Da bois have a small moment UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dadza  
> \- Orphans  
> \- Techno  
> \- Sick moments  
> \- Emotional moments

They -well-  _ he _ ran.

He ran just like their father told him to.

_ "Son. If things get desperate, I need you to take your brother and run. Never look back at me and just run to wherever your heart feels is safe. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Your brother probably won't remember me, but that's for the better." A tear started to grow in the father's eye as he was kneeled down to his older son's eye level, both hands on his shoulders."You're both too young to have to deal with my problems, I want you both to live your lives like children should. Can you promise me that you'll run?" _

_ The 7-year-old looked his father's glossy eyes as he continuted to tear up even more, nodding as he hugged the adult with a smile. "I promise, Dada." _

A teardrop started growing in the corner of his eyes as he hugged his younger brother to his chest tightly, running through the trees of the nearby forest with nothing but his sibling and their worn clothes. He didn't want to, but he promised to his father that day that he would run if he needed to... and that's exactly what he did.

_ "Give us the children and no one is going to get hurt." _

_ The father growled at the people surrounding him and his family, cornered into a wall where he was using his own body as a human shield for his sons. The two were curled up together, tears of fear rushing down their faces as the younger of the two was sobbing into his brother's green hoodie. They held on to each other for dear life, as the strange people came closer to them. "I will NEVER hand my angels over to some ruthless bastards who will just experiment on them! They are MY children, MY family, and MY responsibility since the day I adopted them!" The father yelled angrily, standing up and holding his arms out to his sides. "So if you want them, you're gonna have to get through me first!" _

The tall blond boy stopped for a moment while he was running, just so he could take a quick glance behind him to see if their father's ghost was following them. Knowing that he wasn't, he continued running.

_ Screams could be heard all around the family, except for the 3-year-old who was just sobbing loudly against the stranger's grip. The older boy just thrashed, kicked and screeched at the two people who were holding him down on the ground, arms pinned against his back harshly. The father was yelling and screaming at the strangers to let go of his sons, offering himself to them if they let his children go. None of the hooded figures were willing to let go of the two kids, smirking under their hoods as they found perfect 'test subjects' for their bosses newest experiment. _

The green-hooded figure was just running through the forest and into the night-time streets of a place called L'Manburg, their clothing had rips on every inch and dirt covered them from head-to-toe. Finding shelter under a random house's front porch, he sat down on the stairs with his brother recklessly sleeping in his arms as rain started to pour down heavily on the unfortunate young souls. The blond children, one being 10 years and the other a meesly 4, both homeless and parentless, no longer knowing what to do without the safety of their father's arms around them.

An hour passed and the smaller human was now calmly sleeping against his brother's side as the older's legs were beginning to ache. The older one just hugged his brother tightly to his side, resting their heads together as he nearly fell asleep. Nearly

The door behind them had suddenly creaked open and revealed a winged blond male, looking down at them with confusion and worry.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapita 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child is left on the porch of an unsuspecting stranger, and this stranger definitely wasn't going to leave the child out in the cold forever now. Even though his other three children were already pains in the asses, what's so bad about adding another to the mix?
> 
> Little did he know, chaos will endure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: a friend of mine and I were up until 3, nearly 4 am this morning, discussing the most random things that are gonna happen in this book.  
> \- Forks  
> \- Blond eyes  
> \- Blood  
> \- Techno hates Orphans because of Tubbo.  
> \- F I R E

"Hello?"

The sudden voice behind them made the poor boy jump up and spin around faster than a tornado, looking up at the taller man with fear evident in his big green eyes "Pl-Please don't us! W-We can le-leave, p-promise!!" The younger child had fallen onto the porch since he was leaning on his brother's shoulder and the older boy had jumped up, now he just laid on the wooden floor, awake and crying slightly from the pain of hitting his head.

The adult looked at the youngest one of the two, eyes softening with worry as he walked over and gently picked up the crying boy, holding him tightly in his arms. "Shhh, you'll be alright. I won't hurt either of you two so you don't have to leave. Why don't you both come inside for something to eat? I accidentally made too much dinner and you both look hungry. My boys won't mind you joining." He smiled when he saw the green-eyed boy relax a little as he nodded hesitantly, his stomach getting the better of his mind. "Well then, follow me." And with that, the adult walked back into the warm, cozy home with the new child in his hand and the other following him closely. He knew he shouldn't trush strangers but this one seemed nice, and it wasn't like he had anywhere else to go or anything else to lose.

The stranger placed the tear-stained child onto one of the chairs around the dining table before walking over to the stairs, but not before calling out to the other blond child first. "I'm going to get the others so feel free to choose any seat around the table, we'll be eating shortly."

The 10-year-old nodded slightly before quickly taking one of the seats beside his brother, taking one of the smaller hands in his own. "Are you alright, little bro?" Said little bro sniffled before nodding and smiling, their stomachs making small grumbling sounds as they hadn't eaten anything since the night before. They sat in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the moment, just quietly looking around the reasonably large home.

"BOYS! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN THESE STAIRS FOR DINNER RIGHT NOW!" The sitting boys both flinched at the sudden yell that came from the stairway of the house, looking at each other with the same fear that they had when they first met the stranger, who hadn't even introduced himself yet. Suddenly, the footsteps of several people were heard, stomping their feet against each stair and sending vibrations through the floor. The younger boy just hid his face in his arms while the older hugged him like their father did that fateful night one year ago, thinking that they were being attacked again.

First onto the bottom floor was a pink-haired piglin hybrid, who looked to be around the same age as the older blond child, possibly a little younger. Next was a floofy brown-haired boy which was partially covered by a red beanie and he looked to be older than. Lastly, the winged male walked back down the stairs, holding another blond child who looked to be 4-years-old as well. The two on the table just continued to hug each other, waiting for something harmful to come to them.

"Dadza, who are they?" The beanie boy asked while pointing towards the two at the table, curious on why they were covered in so much dirt. The winged male handed off his smallest child to the brown-haired one before walking over to the two huddled boys, a calm smile was plastered on his face. "Hey, none of us are going to hurt you. If you're scared because I yelled earlier, I apologise and will try not to anymore. Now, can you please uncurl yourselfs so my boys can meet you?"

Slowly but surely, the two boys unravelled themself from their small hug until the older had a hand on the younger's shoulder. The father smiled softly at them. "Thank you. Now boys, I want you to meet..." He trailed off for a moment, remembering that he hadn't actually gotten any names from them at all since they arrived. "Uhh, what are your names? I never actually got them."The two were now hopped off of their chairs and facing towards the 3 other children who were looking at them with curious faces.

"W-Well, m-my name is Dream while m-my y-younger brother's is Tubbo." Dream introduced himself shyly before pointing to his brother, who was hiding behind him in fright.

"Well, Dream and Tubbo. My name is Phil and these are my adopted sons." Phil motioned towards the other children.

"Sup, the name's Technoblade, Techno for short." The pink-haired boy said in the most monotone voice that could come from a 9-year-old child.

"Hello, my name is Wilbur but you can call me Will if you like. It's nice to meet new people!" The floofy brown-haired 12-year-old said in a more excited voice than Techno.

"My name is Tommy! I is big boi!" The other 4-year-old said more excited and louder than Will, he was looking towards Tubbo like 'there's a fucking child like meh!'

"Well, now that we have introductions all done, how about we eat some dinner? You two must be sick of being in those dirty clothes so how about, after dinner, we find you some cleaner clothes." Dream looked towards Tubbo with a skeptical look but it went away when his younger brother nodded his head desperately, his stomach felt like it wouldn't last another day without food. So, for the next few minutes, everyone took their seats around the table as Phil had dished out all the spaghetti and meatballs to the kids before dishing his own plate and sitting at his own seat. They all dug into their meals, even as Tubbo and Dream looked at it hesitantly. Phil noticed this and placed his own fork down, looking at the two with a reassuring grin on his face.

"If you are, don't be scared. Those plates are for you and there's more if you're still hungry, so feel free to dig in."

This made Dream and Tubbo pick up their forks, poke their meals then take a bite as if to test the waters. Their eyes lit up like it was the most delicious thing that they've ever eaten before they continued to eat just a little faster. Phil chuckled to himself at the sparkles in their eyes as they ate their spaghetti, but he also felt sorry for them when everything finally dawned on him.

These two were children, no younger than Tommy but no older than Will, covered in dirt and scrapes, no parents in sight, and probably homeless. He felt so bad that he didn't hesitate once in his mind to decide that he was gonna adopt these two.

Even if he already has his own little chaotic family of pains in the ass, what's the problem with adding a few more? Phil certainly didn't see an issue.


	3. Chapiter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Clothing for beans  
> -Memories  
> -Crying  
> -New friends and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the following angst because I'm in an angst mood right about now.

_**Previously...** _

_**These two were children, no younger than Tommy but no older than Will, covered in dirt and scrapes, no parents in sight, and probably homeless. He felt so bad that he didn't hesitate once in his mind to decide that he was gonna adopt these two.** _

_**Even if he already has his own little chaotic family of pains in the ass, what's the problem with adding a few more? Phil certainly didn't see an issue.** _

Soon enough, they had all finished their plates of Spaghetti and placed all of their dishes on the side of the sink to be washed, now heading upstairs to get the kids ready for bed as well as finding some fitting clothes for the two newcomers.

"Alright. Since Tubbo is more Tommy's age, we'll try some of his clothing for him and Dream, you can try some of Will's as you're more his size." Phil grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a green t-shirt that had a bee on the corner pocket for Tubbo, as well as another pair of sweat pants and a green shirt for Dream. "Now Tubbo, you may go Techno to get changed so he can help you if you need it while Dream, you can go to Will's room with him."

Something about the separation between the two sparked a little fear in Tubbo's mind as he quickly latched onto Dream's arm, shaking his head vigorously as the others excluding dream stared at him confused. "Tubbo, what's up?" Phil asked softly, kneeling once again so he was on Tubbo's eye level. Tubbo never replied, just gripping his brother's arm more tighter than before while standing a little behind Dream, shaking his head again. Phil looked towards Dream for an answer to his question, a little concerned for the lack of verbal responses from the younger blond.

"L-Last year we were separated a lot b-because of -umm... -r-reasons. He's n-never really spoken since and he thinks you're splitting us up again." Dream explained for his younger brother who was latched onto him like a life-sucking leech, turning them around so Tubbo wasn't hiding behind him. The younger blond instead hid his face in Dream's side as he recalled some of the 'reasons' why they were split up last year, a few tears starting to sprout from the corner of his eyes. Will and Phil looked towards the two with worried faces about these 'reasons' but decided against pressuring the kids into telling them, Techno just stood with Tommy with a straight face while secretly hiding his worry.

"Oh, sorry about that then. That shouldn't be a problem though! You both can go with Will if you like while I head back downstairs to clean up the dishes from dinner." The winged angel hybrid smiled tenderly at the two before standing up and heading back down the stairway, but not before calling out to the 5. "If you need anything, just yell!" And he was gone, leaving the kids to themselves on the second floor.

"Ok you two! Guess you're following me to my room! This way we go!" Will lead the two new blondies to his room which was quite a reasonable size, Dream and Tubbo followed hesitantly as they don't remember the last time they were ever in a bedroom. "So I'll turn around while you guys get changed."

_ After they had gotten changed _

"You can turn around now, W-Will." Dream looked down towards Tubbo smiling, the boy had re-attached himself to his brother's again arm like before. Will turned around, he looked at the two in awe. The clothes were perfect fits on them and they looked like two very adorable siblings, which they were already. "You guys look so freaking adorable!" The two blonds blushed a little at being called cute, not exactly used to being on the receiving end of compliments but they muttered out their thanks anyways. There was soon a knock on the 12-year-old's door and in came the other 4-year-old, running and giggling as he's being chased by his piglin hybrid brother.

"Come here, you little rascal!" Techno shouted in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, chasing after the child who had stolen his crown. Tommy laughed and looked behind himself, poking his tongue at the piglin as he held the crown above his head. Except, he wasn't looking at where he was going and managed to bump into Tubbo, knocking them both to the ground. Techno grunted a little as he picked up his crown and left the room.  "Oops, sowwy Tubs!" Tommy slowly got off of Tubbo, not noticing that the other child had not gotten up yet from the initial fall.

Dream and Will panicked a little when they saw the little brother shaking slightly, immediately kneeling down and flipping Tubbo over to see what was wrong. But nothing was wrong.

Tubbo was... laughing. It was the first kind of noise that he had said ever since they left that retched place and arived here, it was slightly quiet but it was still a noise. Dream smiled brightly, this was the happiest he's seen Tubbo in a while and it was just from one simple fall. "Oh? So you're laughing now?" Tubbo had calmed down his giggles slightly but they came back harder than ever when his older brother started tickling him in all different places, the other two children just watching the two in amusement. Tommy just watched jealously, he wanted to have fun with Tubbo too. Will watched in the corner of his eyes as he watched his own younger brother pouting, smirking a smirk as he slowly raised his arms up and walked towards the pouting child.

Phil had been downstairs the entire time, calmly making hot chocolates for everyone for when they had finished getting changed. Speaking of clothes, he hopes that the clothes he gave to Tubbo and Tommy actually fit them as it was quite sudden that they popped up in their life. Especially in the condition that they came in, scrapes, bruises and dirt covering their bodies as well as the face that Dream had little nubs on his head, possibly being horns. This means that Techno and himself might not be the only hybrids in the house anymore.

The winged father smiled softly to himself. When an appropriate time came, he would as the two boys if they would like to be adopted by Phil, for them to join the family and be a part of this crazy bunch.

Suddenly, loud shouting of 'STOP' and 'PLEASE' were coming from the oldest of his son's room, quickly worrying Phil as he made the final hot chocolate before rushing towards Will's room. "Kids?! What's wrong-" He stopped in the door way, his worry had dissipated and was replaced with relief when he just saw the to youngest being tickled to death by the older ones, a chuckle made its way out of the winged male's mouth. He was pleased to see that Tubbo and Dream were enjoying themselves, Tubbo was finally showing more happier expressions other than just being scared or shy.

_'I'm going to adopt these two, I swear on my fucking life.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made anybody cry, probably didn't but eh. Plus it's like 3 am in the morning


	4. Chapita 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoptions are adorable and wholesome, yet weird and bizarre at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my 5th time re-writing this -.-

It had been 2 years since they met Phil and his chaotic children. 

2 years since they ran away from the retched facility known as H.A.L.T

2 years since they had lost their father. They weren't sure if he was even still alive but it had been over 3 years since they had last seen him, so they had lost most hope. Tubbo was now 6 while Dream was 11 turning 12.

Neither remembered what the man looked like yet Dream only remembered his last name, solely cause it was his own old one. They no longer use it because it felt like that their previous life was now a memory to be left in the past, Tubbo was too young to even remember anything, only having flashbacks and nightmares on occasions.

Phil has asked the boys a few times if they would like to be taken in and adopted by him but they have always refused. Dream was all for the idea of starting fresh with a new family and father but Tubbo refused to let go, he felt like Phil was going to replace their real father and he would never see him again. You can't blame the kid, he lost his father at the age of 3. This also leads us to the start of this chapter, 4 days before Christmas.

"But I don't want him to replace Dada! Phil is nice and I love him but we can't replace Dada!" Dream sighed as he watched his brother be curled in a corner pouting, he had tried to convince Tubbo to allow Phil to adopt them into the family but Tubbo had always rejected, he thought Phil was kicking his father out of the family. "Dada is my dada and that's final!"

"But Tubbo, it's been like 3 years since we've seen him." Dream said softly, kneeling down so he was sitting on his knees in front of Tubbo, who had small tears growing in his eyes as he hugged a bee plush that Phil had got for his birthday once. "Phil has been nothing but caring and amazing for us, so have Tommy, Will and Techno. What if we allowed Phil to adopt us, like having two fathers? I'm not gonna force you to call Phil your dad, that's your choice. He sees us as his own children, and I honestly see him as my second father. So, what do you say?" The older blond child opened his arms, giving Tubbo the option to reject or agree with his request if he'd like.

For a solid 2 minutes, Tubbo just looked at his brother's arms as if he were thinking about his options, debating whether to give Phil a chance in his life or continue waiting for his father who may never return. Suddenly, the young blond uncurled themself from his small ball and crawled into the offered hug, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother as he rested his head against the older's chest. "We can tell him on Christmas."

Dream's facial expression went from soft and confused to beaming with a smile in a matter of seconds, hugging Tubbo as tight as his 11-year-old arms could hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Tubbo giggled at his brother's enthusiasm


	5. Chapita 5 (A/N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I'm gonna put this simply.

I'm re-writing the entire thing.

It'll be in another book.

That book will be named: "À Côté De T"

I'll let you figure out what that means :)

Cya in the other book UwU


End file.
